Deux coeurs qui se sont croisés
by Lily078
Summary: Ginny aime un serpentard qui la concidère bizarrement, sentiments pas net et tortures morales à long terme peuvent faire beaucoup de dégats...! Oneshot Review please!


Résumé : Ginny amoureuse d'un serpent qui la considère bizarrement…

Note de l'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling.

Deux cœurs qui se sont croisés.

« J'aime ton sourire

-J'aime le tien aussi.

« Et ta peau.

-Tu es si doux.

« J'aimerai caresser ton corps nu.

-Et si entreprenant

« Mais tu aimes ça.

-Je ne suis pas une fille facile.

« Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?

« Tu es sympa je t'aime bien…

-Tu le fais avec toutes celles que tu aimes bien…

« Non tu es la seule.

-Tu me touches dangereusement.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais montrée ta sensibilité…

-Tu ne m'en laisses pas le temps…

« Tu es mystérieuse.

-Toi aussi.

« J'aime quand tu es comme ça…

-Ah oui ?

« Et quand tu es garce…

-Tu me tortures.

« Je sais.

-Et tu continus.

« Je pense à ma bouche contre ton corps ma puce…

-Si c'était vrai…

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne le voudrais pas ?

-Si, mais c'est de la torture psychologique.

« Tortures moi psychologiquement à tour…

-D'accord…

« Soit violente…

-Je t'aime.

« … En effet…

-Fais gaffe, je pourrais m'accrocher…

« Il est dangereux de s'accrocher à quelqu'un mon ange.

-Je sais.

« Je t'adore.

-Tu ne m'aides pas.

« Je te fais de l'effet ?

-Beaucoup.

« Tu m'en faisais beaucoup il y a 2 ans…

-Comment ça ?

« Je voulais sortir avec toi.

-Et plus maintenant ?

« Non plus maintenant.

-Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plutôt.

« Pourquoi ?

-C'est à mon tour de vouloir sortir avec toi…

« Je ne t'aime plus.

-Je suis maudite.

« Je t'adore…

-Je souffre…

« Il ne le faut pas.

-Mais tu as emprisonnés mon cœur depuis longtemps.

« Ne fais rien à cause de ma gueule !

-Je ne guérirais jamais.

« Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

-…Jamais…

« Je dois te laisser…

-D'accord.

« Fais de beau rêve quand même ti cœur.

-Toi aussi bébé.

La discussion nocturne s'effaça du parchemin. La Griffondor venait d'être profondément blesser par le Serpent. Tous ses espoirs c'étaient envolés sur se bout de papier jaunie. Il était comme son cœur desséché… Le vert et argent l'avait aimé au moment où elle essayait d'oublié se stupide survivant. Elle avait tout perdu. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, les couloirs, les escaliers, la tour d'astronomie étaient déserts… La nuit était glaciale, l'hiver approchait à grand pas déposant du givre un peu partout, rendant le sol, les murs, les arbres, l'herbe scintillante comme l'arbre de noël qui devait être au Terrier. L'aube pointait, illuminant de ses rayons dorés la cime des arbres aux couleurs de feux. L'automne ! Sa saison préférée, celle qui l'avait vu naître et qui la verrait sûrement mourir… Etrangement sereine elle s'approcha du bord de la plus haute tour et monta sur le petit muret légèrement glissant. Son âme s'était envolée pour laisser son corps vide, vide de sentiments, de sensations… Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Les bras en croix, levé légèrement au-dessus de sa tête, elle bascula en avant… Regardant en face la mort elle se récita un poème qu'elle avait écrit quand son esprit avait vagabondé dans l'obscurité :

_Le bonheur t'as déserté_

_Le froid t'as saisit_

_Le vide t'as envahit_

_Pour laisser la haine s'installer._

_SAUTER…_

_T'es amis l'ont éloigné_

_Il t'a abandonnée_

_La mort n'est plus ta peur_

_Tes cris ont dépassés tes pleurs_

_VOLER…_

_Ton sang se glace_

_Ton cœur bat plus fort_

_Tu viens de comprendre se qui se passe_

_Tu te demandes si tu as eut tort._

_TOMBER…_

_Il est trop tard_

_Plus de question_

_Dans la nuit tu pars_

_Sans que personne n'y fasse attention !_

_S'ECRASER…_

_Maintenant tu gis sur le sol_

_Et personne en sera désolé_

_Ils te prendrons pour une folle_

_Pour t'avoir libérée._

_A PRESENT, REPOSE EN PAIX PETIT ANGE TOUT LE MONDE T'A OUBLIEE._

La pénombre l'avait envahit, tout était fini !

Chez les Serpentard, un jeune homme blond ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il sortit dans le parc emmitouflé dans son épaisse cape. Au détour d'un mur, son regard se figea, la fille qu'il avait aimé 2 ans plutôt était allongée sur sol, les battements de son cœur et sa respiration l'avait quitté, ses os devaient être en mille morceau, tout comme son propre cœur à présent…

Ginny…

-Qui est là ?

Ginny…

-Laisse moi.

Je ne crois pas

-Pourquoi ?

Tu es dans mon antre

-Ton antre ?

Oui, chez moi.

-Il fait sombre.

Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Je suis venu te chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

Tu es morte.

-morte…

Oui, libre où presque.

-Presque ?

Ton âme m'appartient.

-Non !

Rien ne sert de crier.

-Non !

Personne ne t'entendra.

-…non…

Aucune larme ne peut te sauver.

-Pourquoi ?

Tu as sauté.

-…non…

Tu te souviens.

-Je ne veux pas.

Tu ne peux m'échapper.

-Qui es-tu ?

La mort.

-Non

Tu ne peux y retourner.

-Je le veux.

Ton corps est dans un sal état.

-Je veux partir.

Il ne fallait pas te suicider.

-Je regrette !

Ecoute.

-Quoi ?

Lui.

-Lui ?

Draco.

-Arrête !

C'est ta faute.

-Non.

Il pleur.

-Arrête !

Ecoute le crier.

-Arrête !

Tu l'entends ?

-Sa suffit !

Il t'en veut.

-Pourquoi !

Tu l'as abandonnés.

-Je suis désolé !

C'est trop tard.

-Je le suis vraiment…

Il ne t'entend pas !

-Je ne voulais pas.

C'est finit.

-Il m'a blessée

Etait-ce nécessaire de sauter ?

-Il m'a volé mon cœur.

L'amour…

-Et me l'a brisé…

Viens !

-Où ?

Dans ta dernière demeure.

-Où est-ce ?

En Enfer !

-Non laisse moi !

Voilà ! C'est mon premier One-shot ! Dit moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je sais qu'il est écrit bizarrement mais je l'ai écrit pour ne pas sauter moi-même. Cette histoire est inspiré de ma vie, et je l'ai écrit pour m'aider un peu à surmonter se que je viens de perdre… mais sérieusement il ne m'a pas vraiment aidée ! Mais si il peut servir à quelqu'un alors…

Bisous à tous !

LILY078.

Ps : pour les lecteur de Et si… mon chapitre 11 arrive bientôt ! Je les presque terminé et j'espère pouvoir le publier avant que Internet ne fasse encore des siennes…


End file.
